


PASSED PAST

by Kaze_mizu1



Category: AO3 Tags, aot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:10:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaze_mizu1/pseuds/Kaze_mizu1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a nice day today, the sun was out, –and not making his head ache- there wasn’t a single cloud in the endlessly blue sky, –no gray to hide secrets behind- the birds were singing, -no screams whatsoever-. Yep, it was a great day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Eren opened his eyes to the sound of a gunshot. He thought he might have misheard but then he heard another, and another, this time followed by a scream and a string of swears. He heard loud voices shouting outside his window and he knew he shouldn’t get up, he knew he should pretend that he hadn’t heard anything, it was only best to stay out of it unless he wanted to get caught, which he didn’t. He knew he couldn’t get caught and get pulled back, this would get him caught. So he pretended he hadn’t heard a thing and tried to get back to sleep. A sleep filled with nightmares, but safer than reality, and something that his body really needed at the moment. He didn’t wake again till morning.   
When Eren woke next it was already noon and he felt his stomach growl. He got up and headed to the room’s, his room’s, attached washroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. Half an hour later he walked out the apartment door, wallet in hand. It was a nice day today, the sun was out, –and not making his head ache- there wasn’t a single cloud in the endlessly blue sky, –no gray to hide secrets behind- the birds were singing, -no screams whatsoever- . Yep, it was a great day. 

He stepped into the convenience store and headed towards the food. He had only been to a convenience store a couple of times before since he preferred to cook his own meals and had never found the need to go to one… or the ability. Now he gazed at the different boxed lunches and rice balls. He grabbed two shrimp lunches, three plum rice balls and a litre of chocolate milk before heading to the counter to pay. A short pretty blonde named Christa was standing behind the counter, she smiled as he neared, “Is that all for you sir?”   
“… Yes, is that weird?” Eren replied his brow crinkling in confusion. He thought that everyone ate as much as he did. Of course he had never seen anyone eat before so he didn’t know.   
She returned the look before shrugging and smiling. Then she began to scan the food, the total was fifteen bucks and he handed over the money before taking the bag of food and heading out.   
He was walking down the street he heard a groan come from an alley a feet ahead of him and he stopped dead in his tracks, tuning his ears towards the alley and hesitantly walking towards the entrance. He heard the rustle of garbage bags, a rat crawling into a hole and the rough breathing of an injured animal. He could hear the blood dripping onto the pavement and he tuned in his nose. He smelled the faint sent of cinnamon and alcoholic cleaner below the scent of blood, the tangy scent of warm blood as he held the cold body close to him trying in vain to warm it up, trying to breathe life back into it. He could feel the burning sensation of unshed tears, tears he had run out of.   
Eren jolted out of his memories at the sound of another moan of pain, he crept forward until he was standing at the head of the alley. He could make out a slumped figure near the back of the alley and he contemplated whether he should get involved or not. If he did he would most likely cause trouble, but if he didn’t whoever it was might be in trouble. He didn’t want to feel another cold body, but what if he could save them? He didn’t want to get caught, but could he really leave without trying to save a life? Wasn’t he trying to be normal? But he had been able to leave so many dead before batting an eye.   
He moved forward to get a better look at the person and their injury, turning off his tuned senses. He blinked at the sight, before him lay a gorgeous boy about seventeen, his eyes were closed and had bags underneath them, his was in an undercut that defined his jaw, all in all he was stunning. Then Eren’s eyes landed on the wound there was a hand covering his stomach and blood was seeping out through his long elegant fingers, his chest was rising and falling at different intervals and his brow was scrunched in pain. Eren knelt down and picked up the limp body, it was warm, he was alive, and he could be saved. Eren decided at that moment that he’d take the kid take him as his own. He tried not think that the kid would be replacement for what he had lost. It wasn’t that the kid wasn’t good enough, but that he wanted to be fair to the kid by giving him his own place inside Eren. If when the kid woke he had a place to go back to, which Eren doubted he did, then he would let him go. If not, then the kid was his.   
Eren slid off his hoodie and threw it over the kid, covering his wounds, then picked him up princess style, he was lighter then he thought, and began heading towards the apartment, his apartment. 

He set the kid down on the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He filled the tub up with warm water before he brought the kid in. Eren stripped himself and the kid then slowly picked the kid up and sank into warm water. He positioned the kid so his back was pressed against Eren’s chest. The water was already turning red, and brown from blood and grime coming off the kid. He began to slowly wash the kid and the wound, when he was done he took the shower head and hosed him off before caring the kid back to the bed and getting the first aid kit. On his way he passed the dresser and pulled on a plain black t-shirt and black skinny jeans before taking out the smallest clothes he had.  
He brought the clothes and first aid kit over to the bed and took a good look at the wound, it was a bullet shot that had barely missed his vitals. The bullet was still lodged inside preventing the wound from closing that was why the kid had bled so much. Eren got to work applying antiseptic before carefully removing the bullet. He had steady hands and knew what he was doing from years of experience, experience he didn’t want to think about. He set the bullet down on a tissue on the nightstand. He stitched up the wound before proceeding to bandage the boy’s abdomen and putting the too big clothes on him. He tucked the boy under the covers, cleaned up the first aid then headed towards the kitchen to eat his boxed lunches and rice balls.   
After he had had his fill Eren decided to go and get some ingredients for dinner since the boy would be hungry when he woke up and it seemed as though he hadn’t been eating much if his weight was any indication. 

When Eren returned from supermarket that was a few blocks away he checked on the kid and found him asleep. He went into the kitchen and began preparing dinner. He put the pre-marinated chicken in the oven before washing the vegetables then slicing them up and sliding them into a pot of boiling water. He set about making the salad dressing when he heard soft padded footsteps coming from the bedroom.   
He headed towards the sound and saw the kid half walking half dragging himself towards the room door while clutching his stomach. He watched the boy’s attempt, the boy was already halfway to the door when he slipped and Eren quickly caught him before he could hit the ground. The boy groaned in pain before looking up at Eren in surprise, he hadn’t heard the man come in and that scared him, Eren understood this. The boy pushed Eren’s arms away, Eren let him knowing he wouldn’t get far with that wound. The boy attempted to run but ended up sprawled on the floor. Eren picked him up ignoring the boy’s struggles and set him down on the bed. He lifted the kid’s shirt up noticing the blush that spread across the boy’s soft cheeks, and took a look at the bandaged wound to make sure it hadn’t reopened, it hadn’t. He let the shirt down before asking, “What’s your name?”  
The boy stared at him, most likely gauging whether he should trust him before answering, “Rivaille, your’s?”   
Eren smiled, “Eren, you must be hungry wait here dinners almost ready.” Eren patted the boy’s, Rivaille’s, head before getting up and heading towards the kitchen to finish up dinner tuning his ears along the way. 

Once dinner was ready he took the plates heaped with food to the bedroom. Rivaille was sitting up to scare him again Eren made a big show of entering the room dragging his feet and slamming the door behind him.   
The boy looked over at him when he entered. Eren smiled and headed towards the bed, he sat down beside the boy and set a tray on his lap. Rivaille looked down at the food and scowled. Eren frowned, “I didn’t poison it or anything, and I’m pretty sure it’s edible. You need the food so eat up.” Rivaille tentatively picked up a chicken leg and bit into it, his eyes widening at the taste and before he knew what he was doing he had devoured most of the meat.  
Eren chuckled at this finding it amusing how the kid didn’t even know how hungry he was but the smile was wiped off his face when the kids face greened and he pressed a hand to his mouth. He rushed to get the garbage bin, putting it in front of the kid just in time for the kid to hurl all his dinner right back out. Rivaille scowled and turned to look for a tissue to wipe his face with. There was a box on the nightstand, he stretched towards it, cried out, and clutched his stomach in pain.   
Eren understanding that the boy wanted a tissue grabbed the box and presented to the slumped form on the bed. The boy took out a tissue and wiped his mouth before taking a sip of water. “Okay, so I should give you something lighter. I’ll go make soup,” Eren said before taking the trays and heading towards the kitchen. He got to work making soup, making sure his ears were tuned to the boy. 

Once the soup was done he took it to the bedroom in a tray with another glass of water. He opened the door, the boy hadn’t moved from his position against the headrest, and sat down beside Rivaille. Eren set the tray in front of the boy and motioned for him to eat. Rivaille picked up the spoon and ate, slower this time so as not repeat what had happened with the meat.   
While Rivaille ate Eren left the room and headed towards the dining room attached to the kitchen to eat his own dinner. When he finished he headed back to the boy’s side, took the empty dishes to kitchen and began to clean up the mess that had accumulated from the cooking and dinner. 

When Eren finished he headed back towards the room to ask the boy some questions. Eren had a lot of curiosity even though he had learned that some things were better left unknown his curiosity had not been dimmed he had simply learned to contain it but that didn’t mean it didn’t exist. Curiosity was one of Eren’s worst qualities and Eren hated it. It was most likely curiosity that had lead him to pick up the kid in the first place. He wanted to know what had happened, who had been involved, he wanted to know how old the kid was, what he had been through, if he had a place to go to, whether he would allow Eren into his life… point is Eren had a lot of questions and the one who had the answers was about to jump out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Eren heard the kid getting up on the window sill, he was half way down the hall to the room and sped up. Eren was fast, faster than normal humans he burst into the room just as the kid’s feet left the sill. Eren ran across the room and grabbed the kid’s hand just in time. Rivaille looked up in shock not thinking that he would be caught. “Give me your other hand,” Eren said reaching out to grab the kids other hand. Reveille shook his head and tried to pull away, wincing at the pain in his abdomen which was being stretched. Eren held on tighter and began hauling the kid back into the room, the apartment was on the third floor and he knew that no normal human would be able to survive the fall without a couple broken bones.   
Once the boy was not hanging in the air Eren picked him up and threw him roughly onto the bed. Anger rose in the back of his throat, he wanted to yell, he wanted to demand what Rivaille had been thinking trying to jump out a third storey window when he was already injured. Rage oozed out of Eren and he tried to calm himself down before he did something he would regret. The kid had been afraid Eren reasoned, he had been afraid of what would happen to him, of what I’d do to him.   
Soon Eren’s anger was soothed and he sat down on the bed beside the kid, noticing how he flinched. He looked into the kid’s eyes noticing for the first time how pretty they were, they were gray with hint of blue in them that made them look even more beautiful. The glared at him, a glare that was sharp enough to kill, Eren ignored the glare though if it weren’t for his past he most likely would have flinched. Eren noticed that Rivaille noticed he didn’t flinch and that just made Rivaille glare more and try to hide his fear.   
Eren’s expression softened and he reached out to caress the boy’s cheek. Rivaille flinched back as the fingers neared. Instead of touching the boy’s skin Eren settled for patting his head. “Don’t do that again, I’m not going to hurt you,” Eren said. Rivaille just stared at him. “How old are you?”   
“…17.”  
“Let me take look at your stomach.” The boy nodded and Eren slowly lifted his shirt to reveal the now blood stained bandages. He cursed before pulling the shirt off and slowly removing the bandages to see the damage. The wound had opened up again and if Eren didn’t sew it up soon the kid would lose too much blood to survive. Eren ran and got the first aid kit then began cleaning the wound noticing the boy hiss in pain at the touch of the antiseptic. Eren winced knowing that the actual stitching would hurt more. “This is going to hurt but try to bear with it,” Eren warned before beginning to stitch up the wound. Rivaille bit his lip and gripped at the sheets under him trying to scream.   
A few stitches later Eren was done and he pulled the shirt back down before cleaning up the first aid. Rivaille was panting heavily and slumped over on the bed. Eren walked over and sat down beside the boy asking the questions that had been filling his brain since he had come across the boy. “Why?” The boy looked at him questioningly. “Why did you try to run? Why are you injured? Why won’t you trust me? That’s a stupid question I haven’t given you a reason to trust me have I,” Eren’s voice had steadily grown louder as he spoke and he was panting now as he observed Rivaille’s reaction. The boy kept up an uninterested expression which bugged Eren even more, he wanted to break through those blank walls of Rivaille’s even though he had only known the boy for half a day he still cared for him and he hated how he could become so attached so quickly. It had happened before and had led to betrayal but he did it again even though he knew he shouldn’t but he couldn’t help it, it was in his nature to easily trust people.   
Eren took a deep breath and calmly asked the boy “Do you have somewhere to go or you can stay here, but if you lie to me that you do and you don’t I won’t be afraid to lock you up until your wounds here.”   
“I have a place to go to,” Rivaille lied.   
“Alright, stay the night, you can leave come morning,” Eren answered, “after breakfast.” He then slid off the bed and walked out of the room to the couch leaving the boy to his own devices.   
Eren plopped down on the couch going over what had just happened in his head, he groaned at the realization that the boy could be lying and he had no way of knowing. If he had known the boy a bit longer he would have been able to tell when the lied no matter how good at hiding it he was.

After much contemplation the night before Eren had decided that he would follow the boy when he left. He wasn’t afraid of being spotted because he was fast and knew he could stay out of sight.   
Eren got up and went to check on the boy, he knew he hadn’t run away because Eren was a light sleeper and would have heard if the boy tried. He hadn’t. Rivaille was asleep but he was thrashing around and kept calling out for someone named Erwin.   
Upon hearing the boy Eren realised he had forgotten to tune his ears before going to bed and he was glad the boy hadn’t run off. It sounded as though this Erwin person was most likely who Rivaille had to go back to, but why was he having a nightmare? What was his nightmare about? What had happened to scare the boy into having nightmares? Damned curiosity. Eren walked over to the bed and shook Rivaille awake. The boy looked up at him and jumped back in fear, he looked around and took in his surroundings and Eren waited patiently for the boy to remember where he was knowing the feeling himself.   
When the boy finally calmed down Eren got up on the bed beside him and pulled him close ignoring the protests. Rivaille was tense in Eren’s arms so Eren waited for him to relax which took a while. Once the boy was relaxed Eren pulled back and lifted the boy’s shirt to make sure his wound hadn’t reopened by his thrashing. It hadn’t. Eren put the shirt back down, ruffled the boy’s hair before standing up and announcing that he was going to go make breakfast so Rivaille should clean up in the bathroom. Eren went over to the kitchen and pulled a loaf of bread and some eggs, starting breakfast.   
Rivaille walked into the kitchen just as Eren slid the breakfast plates onto the dining table. Eren motioned for Rivaille to take a seat and they breakfast in silence Eren too lost in his thoughts about Rivaille to talk and Rivaille generally not speaking.   
After breakfast Rivaille helps Eren wash the dishes. When their done Eren grabs the first aid kit and pulls out some antiseptic wipes, and bandages. He puts them in a plastic bag along with a bottle of water, bag of chips and the boys washed clothes before handing it to Rivaille.   
He had decided that he would trust the boy and not follow him, as tempting as the idea was, after hearing the boy yell the name in his sleep he had decided that the boy had been telling the truth and there was no need to follow him only to see him with someone else, happy. Eren had thought the boy would be like him and not have anyone to make him happy, he had thought that they could share their pain and keep each other company, be the person the other needed but Rivaille already had someone and Eren didn’t want to take him away from that so he had decided to leave the boy.   
Rivaille took the bag looking at it curiously, “supplies for your wound, I put in a snack and your clothes as well,” Eren explained. Rivaille nodded before heading towards the bathroom, he remerged in the clean clothes. “You can keep the clothes, they don’t fit me anyways,” which was a half lie since the shirt fit just fine. The boy nodded again before heading towards the door.   
Eren followed and watched the boy pull on his shoes which Eren had also washed and dried. Just as Rivaille was about to step out Eren pulled him to him in a hug, he patted the boy’s head, whispered, “feel free to drop by whenever,” before pressing a key into the boy’s hand and letting him go. Rivaille stood there dumfounded for a second before stepping out and closing the door behind him.   
Eren watched from the window as Rivaille stretched his arm back to throw the key but hesitated and instead pocketed it. Eren smiled and hoped that the boy would come back if he ever soon, if ever. He had dug up the spare key he had gotten with when he had first moved in a month ago. After his first book had gone over so well.   
Eren was a famous author going by the pen name Armin Artlet, Armin had been his best friend when he was little before everything had gone wrong and Armin had been killed. He shivered at the memory of that day so many years ago. Armin loved to read and had wanted to be an author when he grew up that was most likely why Eren had used Armin as his pen name to live in his memory in a way. He knew Armin would be happy that Eren was still remembering him even if the book he wrote was a flop under Armin’s name Armin would still be happy.   
Writing was a sort of release for Eren he wrote down his feelings for the world to see. Of course there were those feelings, those pages upon pages that weren’t meant for the world. They were only meant for him and those dear to him, none of which would ever be able to see them no matter how much he wanted to show them.   
After Eren’s writing career had taken off he had found himself a nice place and moved in, knowing he couldn’t stay in hotel rooms forever. He needed a permanent address, a place to call home, a place where he could put meaningless things in, and a place to make memories. This was the result, his own little apartment where he could do whatever he wished without being reprimanded, where he could cry all he wanted even though the tears had long dried up, where he could laugh out loud not afraid to be heard, where he could cook to his heart’s content and eat as much as he wanted not being underfed, It was home. He would make it home. All that was missing was Rivaille.   
Rivaille? He wrinkled his brow in confusion. Why did he want Rivaille there? Had he really become that attached to the quiet boy in such a short timeframe? Had been craving communication so badly that he had become attached the instant it came? Was freedom really that lonely? Was this really the freedom he had craved for so long? Was this what he had been missing? He could do anything he wanted but there was no one there to share his joy with and it hurt. It hurt so much because he had wanted it for so long and it was disappointing that when he had finally gotten what he wanted it wasn’t as great as he had initially thought. Wanting something so much for so long and then finally getting it only to realise how insignificant it was compared to what you had before, it hurt him so he tried not to think about it, he tried to block it out and most of the time it worked but then he would go to sleep and everything would come right back.   
Eren hung his head in his hands and wished with all his might that Rivaille would come back, that he wanted the communication just as much as Eren did but then Eren remembered Erwin. Eren immediately hated Erwin. Hate him so much for taking Rivaille from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and last chapter, I'll only continue to write this if people show enough interest in it.


	3. Chapter 3

For the rest of the day Eren cooked, and wrote. He went to the store and bought a bunch of groceries then began to chop and measure and mix away. He had his laptop up and running, waiting on the dinner table and every time that Eren was hit with an idea he ran to write it down continuing the story he was making up in his head throughout all the meals he cooked. He cooked a lot of different things so kept the amounts small, piling it all up around his laptop.   
He would be chopping tomatoes when an idea would start form and by the time he was done with the rest of the vegetables he would have formulated the idea, retracing his thoughts, changing some aspects along the way. He would be thinking of having the main character run away from their fears and get brought back by a close friend only to end up cultivating the idea into the main character running away out of fear and getting away for weeks to a place where no one knew them and having them figure out what was wrong and end up going back on their own, then would go back and decide that the main character had merely run after their close friend after they were kidnapped and getting lost in a place they didn’t know anything about just to go back and change it again. Eventually, he would come to the perfect way for the story to go and write it all down which resulted in more than a few burnt dishes.   
Eren cooked till there was no more room on the table even after throwing out the burnt dishes, so he began to pile the dishes on top of each other to create more room. When he felt his stomach grumble he sat down at the table and ate while he typed going through the piles of food one by one, when he ran out of things to write his imagination kicked in and he ate while he went through the process of creating, going back and recreating. After a couple hours he had made his way through all the food on the table. He still couldn’t regulate his eating never feeling full, only noticing that his body needed food at the sounds his stomach made. He tried to keep eating on a regular basis always the same amount, he didn’t know how much he was supposed to eat because it was impossible to know when he had eaten too much and the only way to know when he needed food was his stomach’s grumbling.  
Now Eren had eaten way too much then normal going through all the food he had cooked throughout the day. He looked at the time on the lower right hand corner of his screen noticing it was already one in the morning. He didn’t feel like sleeping when his creativity was flowing like it was so he decided to cook and write some more. He wouldn’t eat till stomach dictated that it wanted food and after all he had just eaten he didn’t think that would happen for a couple days. Deciding he would go to the local shelter and hand over the meals he returned to his routine of cooking and contemplating then writing.   
The next time he checked how late, or early since he noticed that the sun was high in the sky, it was he discovered that he had managed to cook for three days straight as he noted the date below the time, three thirty.   
Eren packed as much of the food as he had containers for since half of it was spread out on the table no dishes included unless it was a soup or something. He then piled the containers in bags. When he stepped outside he noticed that it had gotten chilly over the past few days so he went back and grabbed a light jacket before heading over to the local shelter.   
Most people would call it a nice day but to Eren it was not nice at all; it was deceptive, like some people he had known, the sun was out and shining promising it’s heat to the land and it’s people below but it was a lie since it was so cold. The sun was lying as were the birds that promised nice weather or else they wouldn’t be there, the sky was a pretty blue not a cloud in sight, until you looked further to the east where there was a mass of grey heading towards the west, the sky was lying that there would be no rain since there were no clouds, but here were they were simply pushed to the east and would soon head over to the west. The day was a lie and Eren stepped up his pace not wanting to stay out in the lie for longer than he had to.  
Eren would have gone super speed but he didn’t want to ruin the food so he kept a human pace. When he arrived he followed the signs to the kitchen and asked for the head chef. He talked to the head chef and explained how he wanted to give them the dishes he had ‘accidentally’ cooked too many of.   
The chef was a kind lady, no more than a couple decades old. She was pretty in a simple way, her brown hair tied in a ponytail and covered with a hairnet. She smiled like a maniac when she saw all the food that Eren had brought in and thanked him over and over telling him how this was wonderful since they had more people in the shelter today than they had thought they would and how they were low on food. Eren nodded and grinned happy to be of help and decided to stay and help hand out the food. This made the girl even happier if that was possible.  
The girl, Sasha as she had told him, introduced him to the rest of the cooks, Connie, Ymir and Petra. Soon they were handing out trays of food to the hungry looking people. Eren smiled as he handed out the trays and watched the people’s expressions as they ate his cooking. They looked happy and this made Eren happy, knowing that he hadn’t wasted the food and that so many people enjoyed it.   
After handing out the last tray Eren began gathering his stuff, waving good-bye to the Sasha and her comrades and heading out the door when a black undercut caught his eye.   
Eren looked towards where he thought he had seen it subconsciously tuning his eyes. He looked around for a minuet when Sasha called out, “what’s wrong Eren?” He looked in her direction and exclaimed that it was nothing and that he had simply thought he had seen someone he recognised before waving good-bye again and ducking out the door. It had started raining, the sky no longer blue, the sun no longer out, and the birds no longer singing ending the lie that they had painted earlier in the day.   
Eren pulled up the hood of his jacket when he noticed someone slide into a nearby alleyway, a short someone with a black undercut, slim fingers and a wound that shouldn’t permit him wander around yet. Eren ran after the male at high speed, his eyes and ears tuned, not making a sound. He watched the boy run halfway down the alley before looking over his shoulder and sideling up to the front of the alley slowly, tentatively looking out and at the spot where Eren had just been standing.   
Eren realised that he boy had noticed him and hid in the alley so as not to be seen. Did the boy hate him that much? What had he done to make Rivaille hate him? He had been sure to only be kind to the injured boy so why was he running away? Was the boy afraid of him? Had the boy figured out No! He wouldn’t think it. The boy had no way of finding out Eren’s past, besides it was the past. He was different well not physically but he was different, there was no way the boy knew. Then why was he running? Wasn’t he supposed to be with Erwin? Why did Erwin let him run about with his injuries?   
The boy was now looking around, searching, confused at how Eren could disappear like that. Eren decided to ask the boy why he was running about, he slid up behind the boy and lightly tapped his shoulder. Rivaille jumped in surprise, turning around aiming a quick strong punch at his attackers face. His punch met with air and he was suddenly lifted off his feet in princess style.   
Eren looked down at the boy and smiled as realisation slid across his features for a brief second before the boy’s face went stoic again. Eren tightened his grip around the form as it began to struggle. The boy yelled at Eren to put him down, explaining how he could stand on his own. Eren frowned and replied that he would only set the boy down if he didn’t run off. The boy contemplated for a bit before reluctantly nodding in agreement.   
Eren set the boy down and smiled when he didn’t try to run. Rivaille looked up at him a look of annoyance gracing his features. “Why are you running around with the wounds you have?”   
“It’s my choice what I do and what I don’t,” Rivaille snarled. Eren narrowed his eyes in suspicion.   
“Did you lie to me when you said that you had a place to go to?” Eren questioned hoping he was mistaken and that the boy hadn’t lied to him. Rivaille looked him in the eye and replied,  
“No.”   
Eren’s expression darkened and he said, “You’re lying, I can tell.”  
“No, I’m not you can make yourself believe whatever you want,” Rivaille huffed, looking Eren in the eye.   
Eren chuckled, “Whenever you lie you look me in the eye as if daring me to point out your lie. You’re coming with me whether you like it or not.” Eren grabbed Rivaille’s arm before he could run away, he picked him up and pressed the boy’s face into his shoulder before heading towards his apartment as fast as he could, not wanting to stay out in the rain any longer.   
They reached the apartment in mere seconds and headed inside. Rivaille had struggled and bit Eren’s shoulder hard trying to get away but the older hadn’t even flinched. Rivaille was sure that he had broken skin but it puzzled him that the man could ignore the pain like that. Rivaille looked at Eren questioningly wondering how they had gotten to the apartment so fast but Eren ignored him.   
Eren took Rivaille into the washroom and slid the boy’s clothes off before shoving him into the shower and proceeding to fill the tub. Eren washed Rivaille down from head to toe, much to the others protest saying that he wasn’t a ‘fucking kid’ and that he could wash himself but Eren had ignored him and simply picked him up and set him in the filled tub.   
After Eren was sure that Rivaille was clean he took him to the bed and wrapped new bandages around the wound and tucked him in. Eren locked the window in a way that the boy wouldn’t be able to open it, then did the same to the room door before heading towards the washroom to take a shower of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance if I accidentally typed Levi instead of Rivaille somewhere.

After taking a shower Eren headed towards the sofa, locking the bedroom door as he left. He tuned his ears and fell asleep.   
There was blood everywhere, the walls were coloured in different shades of red. Old blood, new blood, drying blood, it all had its own shade. He looked down at the bodies piled against the wall, some breathing some not, some bleeding, some not, some alive…some not. He didn’t recognise any of them, giving a sigh of relief the young boy, most likely in his preteen years, walked over to the pile and began pulling out those that were still alive, some breathing, some not, some bleeding, some not, all alive. Those that were not breathing he gave CPR, he was a doctor’s son after all even if he had only known his father for a mere five years that he knew some basic first aid, some coughed up blood and began breathing again, others did not. After the boy had removed the living from the dead He meticulously began half dragging, half carrying them out of the bloodied cell and into knew a knew one in which he treated them. He worked fast, not wanting to get caught saving them. He was wrapping a bandage around a little boys arm when he heard it. The heavy footsteps were heading his way, he sped up, wrapping the boys wound before gathering his supplies, yelling at those that were awake to carry the wounded or unconscious out of harms way. He opened the new cells door and began ushering them through they were almost all through when he felt a hand grab his shoulder and through him against the wall. The boy he had been working on last turned to look at him, he yelled at him to go and the boy hesitated then obliged, running after the rest. Eren stood up wobbling a bit only to be knocked back down. The man stood above him, face red with anger, he crawled through the man’s legs and was kicked across the cell. His back hit the wall and he heard a loud crack followed by pain shooting through his shoulder blades. He tried to get up but his legs had stopped supporting him, the man was nearing and if he didn’t escape now he would most likely be next, next to stop breathing, next to start bleeding, next to not be alive. The man was now towering above him and he knew all was lost as the man’s hand came down in a fist knocking him out in the first few punches.   
He was in that room again, the one with the red painted walls and the pile of bodies, except there was no pile of bodies, and in fact he was the only one there. He was tied to a cold metal table, arms strapped above his head. He heard a noise then the man was standing above him, needle in hand. Eren’s eyes widened with realization and he screamed for forgiveness, he screamed for help, squirming around trying to get away, but no came to his aid, there was no mercy.   
Eren was at the park, a man dressed all in black standing in front of him. Someone was telling him something, who was it, it was Annie, Annie was telling him something, he concentrated trying to catch the words, “He’s a nice man, you should go with him,” she said I smiled at the man and he grinned back, it was a weird grin, scary. Eren obliged following the man to the van parked at the curb, Annie close behind which reassured him because he trusted Annie, she was nice and she was a friend. They climbed into the back of the van, and Eren felt a cloth pressed against his mouth, he struggled, eyes wide and just before he passed out he saw a smile on Annie’s lips. Five year old Annie had betrayed his trust.   
Eren woke up gasping from the nightmare. He didn’t like remembering because it made his heart hurt. It felt as though the holes he had carefully patched over were being punches through again, like a wound that kept on being reopened.   
His heart had many holes in it, every time he got a new hole he would patch it up. When the patch was ripped open or punched through he would reuse the ripped patch on his heart but would add insurance by patching over the patch. He would make sure that a bit of every patch was still there, because he didn’t want to forget. Yes it hurt to remember but those patches and holes were a part of him, a part just big as his arm or leg. Every patch had a story and every story brought tears, memories and pain, but they also smiles, friends, and joy. Forgetting wasn’t an option, learning to accept it was and that was exactly what Eren did, he remembered the happy times the patches had brought, the beginnings, the laughs, the people, and everything that had kept him going. It was all a part of him and he accepted because it was a part he loved, it was bittersweet. Like something that tastes bad but still keeps you coming back for more. Eren had made the same mistakes over and over again and again, but he didn’t regard them as mistakes at all he thought they were a good thing even if he been broken over and over because of the same reasons, somewhere he had known that it would happen, that another hole would be created, but he hoped, and hoped again every time being betrayed. Of course none of that stopped him from repeating his mistakes, he did it again and again, creating hole after hole. In fact hi heart was so full of holes and patches that he could only make out the general shape of it.   
People were cruel, and kind, brought joy and heartbreak, tears of happiness and depression alike, they were complicated creatures that craved love but were left broken only to long for more and get broken again. Humans were unnatural, awkward, unlikely, amazing, wonderful, and strong. They were all unique yet all the same. They were like love, when you first get a taste of it you immediately fall in love with it, enjoy it and when you’re ripped apart because of it you remember what it had been like and try to achieve it again, try to get more. Once you love you can never go back to the way you were before you loved.   
Eren was startled out of his thoughts by a whimper, he listened closer and, there it was again, it was faint but it was there and he knew it could only have come from Rivaille. He was glad that he had remembered to tune his ears before going to sleep. Eren got up and headed towards the room, Rivaille was quietly whimpering in his sleep, tears rolling down his face as he trembled under the covers. Eren went and sat down beside the boy, gathered him up in his arms and rested his chin on the boys head waiting for the boy to calm down. He didn’t. Eren waited a bit more and watched as the boy began to struggle against an imaginary foe screaming not to kill him.   
“Shhh, no one’s going to kill you,” Eren whispered though he doubted the boy heard him as the cries became louder. Eren began to hum a tune, a tune he hadn’t heard in a long time, not since before Mikasa. She had been the oldest, 12 and had taken good care of Eren who had been the youngest, 5.   
He hummed until Rivaille began to calm down, snuggling up against Eren’s chest like a bunny curled in on himself, which only served to make him look even more vulnerable then he already did in his sleep. Levi looked calm and the wrinkle between his brow was gone. He was small so normally looked like bomb about to explode, but asleep he looked as though he was a child that needed to be kept safe from the world. Eren realised that Rivaille was a child, a child that had been living on the streets from what he had seen, and a child that had been hurt. It was decided, Eren would raise Rivaille and teach him to accept his past while moving forward and improving, getting out of the ‘gutter’ of sorts.   
Eren stroked Rivaille’s hair while the boy slept thinking about the future, a future in which Rivaille would go to school, then university while Eren would watch over him, listen to his complaints, problems and joys, help him with homework and treat him when he got good marks or successfully completed a project he had been working on. Eren wanted to be there for the boy in his arms, to protect him and be someone he could confide in. Eren wanted to be everything that Rivaille needed and had lost, everything he had ever wanted, but he didn’t want to be the only one because he knew from experience that there are different types of people and different types of friends, and that different friends received different information, there was never one person that you could tell everything to there were different people to tell different things. You could never tell one person everything and when you did tell someone you had to be sure they would be safe, that you could trust them with what you told them. Everyone was different, so he wanted the boy to have someone other than himself to confide in, a best friend or two. Of course Eren had had a few himself, and they lived on his memories, in the patches.   
Eren thought about the future for so long that before he realised it, it was dawn and the sun was peeking out from behind the buildings. Slowly Eren set Rivaille back down and headed towards the bathroom for his morning routine before starting breakfast still keeping his ears tuned to the room but leaving the room door open.   
Eren had just finished breakfast when he heard Rivaille stir. Setting his dishes in the sink, Eren grabbed Rivaille’s breakfast before heading towards the bedroom. Rivaille sat up as Eren walked in, his bedhead looked adorable Eren had to admit, he smiled at the realisation before heading towards the bed and sitting beside the boy. He set the tray of food on Rivaille’s lap before running his hand through the boy’s hair, it was soft and slipped between his fingers. Rivaille swatted at the hand making Eren chuckle, but Eren pulled his hand back before nodding towards the food. Rivaille began to eat humming in acknowledgement at the amazing cooking.   
Eren watched the boy shovel food down his throat smiling at the sight, he noticed some jam on Rivaille’s cheek leaned in and wiped it off with the pad of his thumb Rivaille flinched a bit before turning to glare at Eren who licked the jam off his thumb. He watched Rivaille’s eyes widen a bit at the sight and slight blush crept onto the boy’s face as he slowed down so that he wasn’t messy. Eren chuckled a bit before being silenced by glare sent his way.   
Once Rivaille was done his breakfast Eren picked up the dishes and headed back to the kitchen to put them away, warning the boy not to move before he got back. After setting the dishes in the sink to clean later Eren headed back towards the room wanting to talk to the boy and get to know him better.   
Upon entering Eren sat down by the boy and reached his arms out towards him. Rivaille stared at the outstretched arms, a questioning eyebrow raised. Sighing Eren grabbed the boy under the arms and sat him between his legs so that the boy’s back was pressed against his chest while his back was against the headboard.   
Rivaille squirmed and made to get away but Eren wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist effectively preventing him from moving. The boy tried to escape the grasp but after many attempts gave up and settled into the chest behind him.   
“Let’s play a game, I’ll ask you a question and you can pass or answer, if you pass you get another question to replace it which you can, again, pass or answer. If you choose to answer your answer has to be the truth, you can give out as little as you wish or as much as you wish but none of your answer can be false. Once you have successfully answered a question you can ask me a question and I’ll have to follow the same rules, deal?” Eren watched as Rivaille contemplated what he had just said, soon the boy nodded agreeing to the game.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, and I'm sorry that I make Rivaille seem like a little kid but that's just how Eren sees him while the rest of the world finds him to be able to kill with his eyes alone but it doesn't really work on Eren... so yeah. Oh, plus there is some making out in this chapter... I think.

Eren smiled, “What’s your favourite food?” he wanted to start out simple in order to get the kid comfortable with him and the game. Rivaille gave him a questioning glance as though asking him if that was truly what was on his mind, Eren simply nodded encouraging the boy in his arms to answer the question.   
Rivaille turned to face the wall across from him, leaning back a bit into Eren’s chest before replying, “tea.”   
Eren chuckled, “I asked your favorite food, not your favorite drink, your turn.”  
Rivaille turned to look Eren in the eyes glaring, which only caused Eren to chuckle more, “Why are you doing all this for me?”   
Smiling sadly Eren replied, “I’m a doctor’s son, I can’t leave injured people alone,” It was the truth but that was only a small part of the truth. He had in fact thought that he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he had left Rivaille to die, if he had betrayed someone like all those that betrayed him. Eren knew what it felt like to be betrayed all too well, he didn’t want to be the one to instigate such a feeling. Of course he wouldn’t tell the boy that, not yet. “My turn,” Eren grinned at his next question, “how tall are you?”   
Rivaille shot upright glaring at Eren, anger flashing through his eyes, “pass,” he growled.   
Eren wrapped his arms around the boys waist and pulled him to his chest, Rivaille turned back to stare at the wall, Eren’s chin resting on his head. Eren’s face turned serious as he asked the next question, “Do you take drugs?”   
Rivaille hesitated before answering, “And if I did?”   
“That’s not an answer.”  
Sighing Rivaille replied, “I thought about it but I decided not to. My turn, who are you?”  
“Eren Jaeger, just a lowly author. What are your hobbies?”  
“Cleaning, what’s with your super human abilities?”   
“Pass,” Eren replied, Rivaille was now staring at him watching as Eren became lost in thought.   
“How old are you?”   
Another sad smile, “I’m not sure, but I think I’m somewhere in my early twenties. What was your nightmare about?” There it was the question that Eren’s curiosity kept wanting to know the answer to.  
Rivaille’s expression changed to a mix of fear and anxiety, he stood up, shivering he began to walk out of the room but Eren wasn’t done with him yet. Reaching out he grabbed the boy’s arm and pulled back against his chest, this time Rivaille was facing him. The boy struggled to escape but Eren held fast. He tilted the boys head back by pulling up his chin so that Rivaille was looking at him, the boy’s eyes were filled with unshed tears which he was trying so hard to keep at bay, anyone else wouldn’t have noticed all these slight changes in Rivaille’s expression but Eren knew he had experience with people like Rivaille who tried to hide everything inside. Eren wanted to make them go away, he wanted to make the boy feel safe.  
Without thinking he leaned down and pressed his lips against the boys, he watched the grey-blue Iris’ almost vanish as the pupils grew in shock. Eren felt the boy stiffen against him but he carried on noticing that the tears were gone. Eren slowly licked at the boy’s lower lip, causing him to gasp and attempt to push Eren away, but Eren was stronger and he wasn’t having any of that. Sticking his tongue into the boy’s mouth he began to explore the warm cavern. Rivaille bit down on the tongue but Eren ignored it and continued with the kiss. Soon Rivaille bit again this time drawing blood and bringing reflexive tears to Eren’s eyes but Eren was persistent. Rivaille tasted the blood in his mouth and noticed the tears in Eren’s eyes and he relaxed a bit even kissing Eren back.   
Their tongues slid against each other as the kiss deepened, lips locked against the others and eyes closed. Eren wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist pulling the boy against him, his other hand slid up into the black undercut pushing their faces even closer. Rivaille’s arms wrapped around his neck as their tongues clashed between their mouths. They continued until Eren noticed Rivaille’s face turning slightly blue from lack of oxygen, pulling back he pressed their foreheads together as he watched the boy gasp for air.   
Scowling the boy sat up on the bed crawling as far from Eren as he could, chuckling Eren followed the boy up and pressed his lips firmly against Rivaille’s before pulling away and heading towards the door, “wait here, I’ll make us some tea,” he commanded before heading towards the kitchen.   
He set a pot on the stove, poured in a cup of water some sugar, and a spoon of cinnamon. He leaned against the counter while the water heated up, his thoughts wandering back to the kiss.   
It hadn’t been his first, in fact he had shared so many kisses that he lost count somewhere along the way, or he simply stopped counting. When the kids had hit the hormonal teenage time many had decided to test things out on Eren because he was small and everyone loved him, well as close to love as things could get when every day they would wonder if they would survive to the next. He had his first kiss when he was ten, it had been with Marco, a kind, shy freckled kid that had been thirteen at the time. All the boys had liked the boys more than the girls and all the girls had liked the girls more than the boys. Point is everyone was gay, including Eren.   
He had thought that his first kiss was wonderful and all those after it even better, but the kiss he had just shared with Rivaille had left him dazed and he couldn’t believe how amazing it had felt, it definitely knocked out all his previous kisses. Rivaille’s lips had been soft and firm against his own. He tasted sweet and minty, like mint chocolate chip ice cream leaving his mouth tingling.   
Eren’s thoughts were interrupted by the sharp hissing as the water began to boil. He went to the fridge, grabbed a jug of milk before pouring a cup into the pot. Placing the jug back in the fridge Eren tried to ignore his wandering thoughts not wanting the tea to over overflow.  
Once the tea was done he took the two steaming mugs to the bedroom, knocked lightly with his elbow before entering. He sat the mugs down on the nightstand beside the bed before grabbing his laptop, plugging in the charger and sitting down on the bed. Eren leaned back against the headboard, grabbed Rivaille around the waist, getting a well-placed elbow in his side along the way, and placing him between his legs, back against his chest. Eren pulled the blankets at the foot of the bed up, covering their legs, while Rivaille tried to squirm away. This kid was getting on his nerves and Eren was just about ready to punish him, maybe strip him naked and cover him with words using a permanent marker, now that would make an interesting sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was the thing about Eren's first kiss and all the stuff that the boys did, if you guys want, key word WANT, I might be able to give a one chapter thing about some of Eren's past "exploration" with his and other people's bodies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are spelling or grammar mistakes.   
> Hanji appears.

Deciding against humiliating the kid Eren opened up his laptop and began typing away, he had to finish this chapter before he lost his train of thought.   
He blinked, as glaring fluorescent lights shone against his eyes. He reached to run his hand through his hair but found that he couldn’t. Cautiously he attempted to move his hands only to find that there was a piece of ro-  
Rivaille attempted to slide out from under the laptop, Eren wrapped his legs around the boy’s waist.  
-pe. Sliding his hands against the rope didn’t help anything, that merely caused his wrists to burn but he was determined to escape so he slid his hands again and again, trying to get a hold of the knot to no avail. He felt a warm sticky liq-  
Rivaille grabbed the laptop and pushed it away before trying to crawl out from between Eren’s legs. Growling Eren grabbed the boy’s wrists and held them above his head leaning him down onto the mattress. Eren was now hovering above Rivaille, his hands held above his head, back pressed against the sheets, and a scowl plastered on his face. A scowl that looked more like a pout to Eren. Rivaille aimed a kick at Eren’s jaw that would have connected if Eren was a normal human being, but Eren wasn’t so it didn’t. The leg simply flew past his head before he sat down on Rivaille’s thighs preventing any further leg action.   
Eren leaned down and whispered against the boy’s ear, “Let me do my work and quietly drink your tea, I am sick and tired of your attempts to escape. I told you already didn’t I? You are not going back out on the streets, I’m trying to help you here so stop it.”   
“I never asked you to help me now did I? Besides is that really your motive fuckface? All you want is to fuck me and you’ve already proven it. You’re just a pedophile,” he smirked.   
Eren let go of the boy’s arms, that hurt, he had truly wanted to help and this kid couldn’t even appreciate it. If someone had extended a hand to Eren when he was at that horrid place he would have gladly accepted. Why couldn’t this kid just accept the helping hand?   
The immediately scurried away from him as though he was the plague, gritting his teeth Eren grabbed his mug of tea, and his laptop before heading towards the living room, locking the door behind him and leaving the boy to his thoughts.   
Sighing Eren continued typing well into the night, forgetting about the boy that was in his bedroom.   
After he finally finished the chapter he noticed that the sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon and he finally remembered the injured boy that he had locked in his bedroom. “Oh shit,” Eren exclaimed and hastily prepared a platter of sandwiches, after downing his mug of now cold, cinnamon tea. He knocked on the door before opening it to find the boy trembling under the covers in his sleep. Eren’s expression changed to one of worry. He shook the boy awake and watched as the realization that it was just a dream washed over his features. Eren kissed his forehead, and hugged him close whispering, “I’m sorry,” into the boy’s soft black hair over and over until he calmed down. Rivaille pushed away Eren’s arms his features reverting back to a scowl. Smiling sadly Eren handed the boy the sandwich tray, “I’m sorry, I forgot about dinner since I was so caught up in my story.”  
Nodding Rivaille took the tray and began to devour the sandwiches somehow managing to be clean and elegant while doing so. Chuckling Eren started to talk, “Alright, so let me introduce myself and allow you to get know me a bit better. I’m Eren Jeager, I don’t know my birthday so I don’t know how old I am but I do have a fake birthday and according to it I am twenty-five. I’m an author and go under the pen name Armin Artlet. Armin was a friend of mine and he really loved to read, he wanted to be an author when he grew up.”  
“Then why are you using his name?”  
Eren’s eyes looked off into the distance as though he was staring at a far off memory, “Armin died, I don’t how long ago because my sense of time is completely off. Anyways I don’t really know many people. I know Connie and Sasha, Connie is a cop, no I will not hand you over to him, and Sasha is a nurse. These two knew before I forgot my own birthday and I met them again, recently. There is my editor who got me my job, Hanji, she’s really hyper and always excited but she’s someone you can tell anything to. Well, almost anything. There’s only one other person that I know,” this time Eren looked at Rivaille and smiled, “you.”  
“You’re so fucking cheesy,” Rivaille scowled while shoving the last sandwich down his throat. Sighing Rivaille began his own little spiel, “Rivaille, I’m 17, got kicked out of my house on my fifteenth birthday because I was gay, and now I’m a drug dealer and a prostitute. So, that’ll be twenty bucks for the kiss,” he held out his hand, face truly serious.   
Chuckling Eren pressed his lips against Rivaille’s in a quick kiss before picking him up princess style and carrying him over to the bathroom. “I can walk you know,” Rivaille frowned.   
“I know.” Eren set Rivaille down on the bathroom floor, “I’ll go get you a towel and some clothes, yell if you need anything,” Eren explained before heading out to go get something for Rivaille to wear.   
Eren set the clothes on the counter making sure not to look even though he had the urge to do so. He closed the door behind him, before heading back to his laptop. Saving his work one last time he emailed it to his editor before shutting down his laptop and doing the dishes from dinner. He wasn’t particularly hungry, since his stomach wasn’t making loud, annoying sounds so instead he headed to the couch to sleep.   
Eren was woken by the repeated ring of doorbell. He got up off the couch, and headed towards the door. Upon opening it there stood his editor, Hanji, it didn’t surprise him that she was there because she often appeared unannounced, sometimes for work others to rant about how horrible her job was. Of course Eren knew that she loved her job, being the bookworm she was, she was always excited to enter a new life.   
Stepping back Eren motioned her in. She was jumping on the balls of her feet most likely ready to give her opinion about the new chapter he had sent her the night before. “Did you forget to tune your ears last night, I wouldn’t have had to ring the doorbell if you hadn’t,” she questioned.  
“I have a guest and I decided that I’d mind his privacy and not tune my ears,” Eren replied truthfully.   
“A guest! Who is it? Do I know them? Where are they?”   
“Calm down Hanji,” Eren tuned his ears and heard the quiet steps of the boy heading towards the living room. “He’s heading out right now. Don’t scare him, please,” Eren pleaded.  
“I won’t, I won’t,” Hanji replied grinning, a glint in her eyes that meant that she was not making any promises.   
Groaning Eren headed towards the kitchen, “coffee or tea?”   
“Coffee, with five sugar cubes.”  
“This is why you’re always so jumpy,” Eren chuckled, before starting up the coffee machine and setting a mug in front of it.   
“This is why you’re always so jumpy,” Eren chuckled, before starting up the coffee machine and setting a mug in front of it. Rivaille walked out of the hall leading to the bedroom, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Hanji immediately made a bee line towards the dazed boy but Eren intercepted, holding a protective arm out in front of the boy. Clicking his tongue he introduced the two, “Rivaille this is Hanji, my editor and friend,” he motioned to the eager brunette with the goggles. “Hanji this is Rivaille, you may not touch him, speak to him, make weird gestures at him, make obscene noises in his presence, or attempt to communicate with him through anyone or anything, including ideas and words on a page, other than me or be less than one meter away from him or I swear I will lock you up in my other apartment, tie you to a chair and make you undergo the Chinese water treatment. Do I make myself clear?” Hanji immediately backed up a couple steps and nodded, like an obedient schoolgirl being held back from going out to recess.   
Satisfied Eren stepped back into the kitchen, hearing the coffee machine beep its completion, Rivaille in tow. Eren set a pot on the stove and began preparing some tea, under Rivaille’s watchful gaze. When the tea was done he handed it over to the boy while handing Hanji her too sweet coffee. She smiled delighted before taking a seat at the table, making sure to stay a few feet away from Rivaille, and gestured for Eren to take a seat. Rivaille and Eren sat across from her and she plunged into her opinions and ideas for the chapter Eren had sent her.   
They talked through lunch, Rivaille listening curiously to the discussions. Once they were done much of the day had already passed and Eren invited Hanji to stay for dinner, which she happily obliged to, having tasted Eren’s cooking before.   
Hanji was typing away on the laptop she had brought with her. Rivaille offered to help Eren and he smiled agreeing. “Wash then cut these vegetables please,” Eren said handing a plate containing a tomato, half a cucumber, and various others. Eren watched Rivaille carefully wash the vegetables making sure to scrub every spot, frowning Eren grabbed the tomato out of the boys hands and shook his head. “If you scrub it like that you’re going to break the skin or bruise the insides, do it gently like this,” Eren instructed washing the tomato himself. The boy scowled before picking up the cucumber and gently washing it. Smiling Eren took out the spaghetti noodles and dunk them in a boiling pot of water before returning his gaze to the boy.   
Rivaille was cutting the cucumber but the knife was big and awkward in his hands. The pieces came in an array of sizes, some too thin some too thick, none just right. The boy growled in frustration, brows furrowing as he attempted to slice the vegetable. Chuckling, Eren wrapped his arms around the boy and held his hands guiding the knife hand to neatly slice perfect sized piece after perfect sized piece.   
This seemed to aggravate the boy and struck his elbow into Eren’s ribcage, missing as Eren pulled away. Scowling Rivaille attempted again this time getting better luck, the pieces weren’t perfect but they were more similar in size.   
Hanji watched the exchange from her seat at the dinner table, a small smile spreading across her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it.

Eren set dinner on the table before taking a seat, Hanji on his left and Rivaille on his right. They ate in silence for a couple minutes before Hanji began her barrage of questions.  
“Eren, where did you find him? He’s so cute. Why is he here? Who is he to you? Have you had sex yet? Are you a cradle robber? How old is he? What school does he go to? What’s his favorite colour? What kind of movies does he like? When’s his birthday? Is he your assist-” Eren cut her off by raising a hand.  
“Bleeding in an alley, because I’m not letting him run around on the streets with injuries, no and I don’t plan on, no I am not, 17, I don’t know, and he is not my assistant.” He looked to Rivaille, “What school do you go to? What’s your favorite colour? What kind of movies do you like? And when’s your birthday?”  
Rivaille slowly chewed the food in his mouth before replying, “I don’t go to school. My favorite colour is black, and why the fuck should I tell you anything shitty glasses?”   
Eren chuckled at the response, which brought an adorable scowl to the boy’s face in response. “Fine, don’t tell me I’ll figure it out on my own.” Hanji replied with an evil grin on her face.  
“I think it would be better if you told her Rivaille, I can only prevent her from doing so much,” Eren warned with an amused look on his face.   
Rivaille thought for a moment before sighing, “I like horror movies, and my birthday is on December 25.”   
“Your birthday’s on Christmas?! Do you get twice as many gifts or the same as the rest?” She questioned eyes bright with curiosity.   
“I never get gifts,” Rivaille replied in a bored tone.  
“Well that won’t be happening again, having your birthday on Christmas is so cool! We’ll definitely get you twice the amount of gifts, that’s how it should be.” She exclaimed bouncing up and down in her seat a little. Eren decided that Rivaille had had enough of her questioning and talking in general judging by the deep frown on his face.   
“Hanji stop talking and eat your food before it goes cold.” He scolded, noticing the frown on the boy’s face lessen from the corner of his eye. Hanji deflated a little before popping right back up after tasting her dinner.   
After dinner, Hanji left and Eren and Rivaille took a seat on the couch. “The shitty glasses is jumpy and annoying.” Rivaille commented.  
Eren chuckled in response before pulling the boy, which was seated on the other side of the couch to his side. Eren wrapped an arm around the younger and pressed his head into his shoulder before grabbing the remote and switching on the TV. He flicked through a few channels before settling on a movie, it was cloudy with a chance of meatballs two. They sat in silence, Eren watching the screen intently, and soon he heard soft snores from the boy in his arms. Looking down he smiled at the sleeping figure. He picked the boy up Princess style, careful of the wound, and carried him to bed. He set the boy down and pulled up the covers, went and turned off the TV, turned off the lights before sliding in beside the sleeping boy.   
The next morning Eren awoke to find Rivaille clutching his shirt, and his head buried in the crook of Eren’s neck. Smiling he wrapped his arms around the sleeping form, resting his chin on top of his head. He lay there, eyes closed felling the rise and fall of the boy’s chest and taking in his scent. Rivaille smelled like asphalt after a downpour, it was a pleasant scent. Soon Rivaille was stirring awake and Eren pulled back knowing the boy wouldn’t like the position.   
Eren watched Rivaille open his sterling grey eyes. The boy slowly sat up, positioning his face in a scowl. “Your breath stinks,” he exclaimed. Eren chuckled before getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom for his morning routine.   
When he came out after his shower, he found Rivaille sitting against the beds headrest asleep. Smiling Eren sat beside him and watched his adorable sleeping face. After a few minutes Eren decided that the boy shouldn’t sleep the day away and proceeded to wake him up.   
Rivaille slowly awoke blinking sleep from his eyes. “Go brush your teeth and take a shower, I’ll make breakfast,” Eren commented drawing the boy’s attention. Rivaille nodded before heading towards the bathroom.   
Eren made pancakes and bacon and breakfast was eaten in silence. Rivaille helped wash the dishes afterwards. They wasted a few hours in a comfortable silence watching TV. It was almost time for lunch when Eren broke the silence with a question, “Do you want to eat out?” Rivaille thought for moment before nodding. Eren smiled and got up from the couch, “Come, let’s go, plus afterwards we can go get you some clothes that’ll fit you better.” Rivaille stood up and followed Eren to the bedroom.   
Eren changed into a pair of tight black jeans and a tight fitting white V-neck. Before tossing Rivaille a hoodie that reached his knees. He grabbed his phone, and wallet before heading out. The restaurant was about a fifteen minute walk from the apartment complex, a five minute drive.   
Eren had never thought of getting as car since he didn’t need one with his super speed but now that he had Rivaille he contemplated getting a drivers licence and a car or a bike.   
They walked in silence for the first few minutes before Rivaille asked, “Why do you have two apartments?”  
Eren glanced at the boy before replying with a sad smile, “I used to live there with my parents when I was little so I bought it, but I couldn’t bear to live there and I couldn’t separate from it either so I have two apartments.” Rivaille gave him a quizzical glance but before he could pry they had reached the restaurant.  
Soon enough they were handed menus. “I recommend the fish,” Eren commented. Nodding Rivaille ordered the fish along with a rum and coke, “No rum in his coke please,” Eren interrupted receiving a glare. “No alcohol for you,” Eren said tone serious, Rivaille let it slide.   
“What happened to your parents?” Rivaille asked deciding against beating around the bush.   
Eren’s expression darkened before he replied, “They were killed.”  
“When?” Rivaille continued shamelessly.   
Eren hesitated, “I’m not sure, I didn’t find out till recently.”  
“Why?”   
“Why what?”  
“Why didn’t you find out for so long?”  
Eren bowed his head and softly replied, “Because I haven’t met them or heard from them since I was five.”  
“Why?”  
“Excuse me, here are your meals,” the waiter interrupted before setting the dishes down in front of them. They ate in silence, Rivaille openly staring at Eren, while Eren avoided looking at Rivaille altogether.  
Once they were done their meal and dessert Eren spoke, “It’s a long a story and I don’t think this is the place for it.”  
“Fine, let’s go back to your place.”  
Eren winced, “Our place,” he corrected.   
“Yes, there.”  
They walked home in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived Eren led the way to the kitchen and motioned for Rivaille to take seat. He went into the bedroom and grabbed his laptop, hooked it up to the printer before printing out the first chapter to his hidden work. He had been writing out his entire story chapter by chapter so he wouldn’t ever lose any of it in the vast place called memory.   
Grabbing the printed pages he headed back to the kitchen and set it down on the table along with his laptop. Eren spoke, “This,” he pointed to the chapter, “Is the first chapter of my life and I’ll let you read it if, you type out your own first chapter and let me read it, agreed?”  
Rivaille contemplated his words for a few minutes before replying, “Give me some time to think about it.”  
Eren nodded before picking up his chapter and hiding it in a book in the living room. He left the laptop out just in case Rivaille changed his mind but left it at that.   
“Hey, Rivaille, do you want to start going to school again?” Eren wondered aloud.   
“I don’t like school.”  
“I don’t care if you like it or not, you’re going to have a proper high school education. I’ll get someone to give you an evaluation test to see which grade you’ll fall under. School starts in September so you have a month to get adjusted to living here.”  
“I’m not going, I don’t care what you say you can’t make me go to school.”  
“I’m not going to make you, I’ll simply register you, it’s totally up to you whether you go or not, but if you don’t have your diploma until your twenty you can’t stay here.” Eren stated before getting up and heading towards the bedroom signalling the end of the conversation.   
Eren took out his phone and called Sasha, she was sure to know of someone who could test Rivaille’s abilities. She picked up on the first ring, “Hey, Eren! What’s up?”   
Eren smiled at the girl’s enthusiasm, “Hey Sasha, I was wondering if you knew someone who could test a high school kid’s education, I want to know which grade level he’s at.”  
“Hmmm, Yeah know someone, I’ll text you the number once I find it.”   
“Glad to hear it. I’m planning on making some pie so you should drop by and pick up a couple.”   
HE could practically hear the grin that spread across Sasha’s face as she giggled and replied, “I love your cooking Eren, and you’d better make a whole bunch.”  
“I plan to.” Eren replied, already planning out how many he’d need to make with Sasha’s appetite.   
They said their good byes and Eren headed to the kitchen. He found Rivaille sitting at the table lost in thought, “I’m heading to the grocery store to get ingredients for pie, and I’ll be back in about half an hour, try not to do anything reckless.”  
Rivaille scowled before staring at the ceiling again. Eren took that as acknowledgement and headed out.   
The store was almost empty when Eren arrived, a couple cashiers manned the registers and a few customers roaming about. He grabbed a basket and went about gathering ingredients.   
He was waiting in line, a couple standing in front of him when the doors burst open and a group of masked strangers holding guns burst through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sorry for the cliff hanger :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Acting fast Eren grabbed the arms of the couple standing in front of him and ran to the farthest corner of the store, he made sure not to go too fast so as not to harm them. He heard a shot go off as he returned to the front of the store, seeing a bleeding cashier he ran his fastest to the lady clutching her arm, picked her up princess style and took her to the back where the couple was all in about half a minute. Many of the other customers had noticed the robbers and had hid, Eren noticed as he passed them.   
When he returned to the front the robbers had their guns pointed at the other cashier, while she emptied the cash register, before taking the injured cashier Eren had noticed that she had pressed the little button underneath the cash register that called the police. Knowing that help was coming Eren proceeded towards the cashier emptying the register at full speed, he seemed to be a blur and the robbers began shooting at him as soon as he came into view, missing of course due to his speed.   
He grabbed the cashier’s arm and was just about to head to the back when a stray bullet hit his arm, he flinched but continued with his task. Once the cashier was also safe he headed back to the front once more to disarm the group, half of which were wiping the shelves clean. He came up behind a pair and knocked their heads together, they fell to the floor unconscious.   
The next pair wasn’t so simple, they spotted him as soon as he left the refuge of the shadows and began to shoot at him drawing the attention of the last pair. They had a good aim but not quite good enough to catch him.   
He ran towards the last four, avoiding bullets as he went, when he was a few feet away he heard one of them say to another, “If captain Rivaille was here he would definitely have shot him down by now.” Eren paused upon hearing Rivaille’s name, giving them an opportunity to shoot him and this time they didn’t miss but their aim went a little of as Eren moved at the last second, two bullets pierced his arm, as another two his side.   
He didn’t flinch this time, punching one in the face will kicking another’s stomach he proceeded to knock them all out. When he was done he heard police sirens in the distance, having tuned his ears to the streets earlier.   
Eren went over to his groceries, left some money on the counter before heading home as fast as he could so as not to get called out for the blood that had begun to soak through his clothes.   
When he opened the door he made sure to be quiet so as not to make Rivaille see him as he was, but his efforts were for nothing because Rivaille was sitting in a chair, he had most likely brought from the kitchen, across from him when he walked in.   
The boy’s expression contorted into one of shock before his features smoothed over. Eren’s lips formed a thin line when he noticed the boy, he had made sure not to tune his ears due to the promise he had made with himself to give the boy some privacy.   
Ducking his head Eren went towards the bedroom only to be stopped by a hand on his bleeding arm. He looked up to see Rivaille staring at the blood soaking the arm. Rivaille tugged and Eren complied as the boy sat him down on the chair and slowly slid Eren’s shirt off, grimacing he headed towards the bathroom most likely to get the first aid kit.   
When he returned he had the first aid kit, a towel, and a bowl of water in hand. He proceeded to wipe all the blood off of Eren with towel, soaking it in the warm water. It felt good on Eren’s itchy skin, the blood had begun to dry and left the skin feeling scratchy. Rivaille scowled as he pulled out the five bullets one at a time, “how are you even alive?”  
Eren chuckled, “watch,” he whispered pointing to the hole Rivaille had just taken a bullet out of, the skin was beginning to close around the wound, not even leaving a scar behind, the boy’s eyes widened in shock, “how?”  
“My story, if you want to know you have to give me yours,” Eren replied with a smirk.   
The boy scowled before proceeding to remove the rest of the bullets. When he was done Eren spoke up, “I want you to finish high school whether you want to or not so there is a test that you will write in order to see which grade you should be placed in. please, writer it to the best of your capabilities, I’ll help you through everything school related when you need it, just please finish high school,” a sad, distant look in his eyes.   
Rivaille stared at Eren for a bit before nodding his head. Eren smiled, pleased that the boy agreed. They spent the day on miniscule tasks, Eren received a phone call from Sasha informing him to head to a building and ask for a Mr. Pixis at one tomorrow. They headed to bed early in order to be prepared for the upcoming day.   
They headed to the mall early the next morning in order to finally get Rivaille something that fit him, they spent two hours roaming the mall, and Rivaille changed into one of his new outfits. They went over to see Mr. Pixis after eating lunch at McDonalds.  
Mr. Pixis was a bald elderly man, with a white mustache and a kind smile, he sat Rivaille down at a desk and handed him a test right after introductions.   
Eren watched Rivaille closely. The boy was bent over, pencil in hand scribbling away as his eyes skittered across the page. He watched the boy in silence except for the occasional turn of a page or the sound of the graphite leaving marks in its wake.   
He was distracted from the boy by a light tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Mr. Pixis nodding towards his office door. Taking that as his cue Eren followed the man out of the room.   
Pixis motioned to the seat across from him, as he slid into his own high back desk chair. “We’ll see which grade he qualifies for, if he is behind on some things you’ll have to catch him up before school begins in September. Even if he isn’t behind you should still brief him so he knows what to expect and should jog his memory. Now, what do you know about him?” Pixis raised an eyebrow expectantly.   
“His name is Rivaille, he’s seventeen, I found him bleeding from a bullet wound in his stomach, he tries to look intimidating but it just comes off as adorable, and he’s mine.” Eren said the last part with a deadly glare.   
Pixis shivered under the gaze making a mental note to not make Eren mad. It was obvious that Eren cared for the boy and he would make sure he had everything he needed. There was no reason to spate them. The boy would be well cared for in Eren’s hands. “Don’t worry he’s all yours.” Eren smiled, pleased that the man agreed.  
There was a knock at the door and both their heads turned towards the sound, “Come in,” Pixis welcomed, as Rivaille cracked the door open.   
The boy handed the man the test before taking a seat in the chair beside Eren’s. “I’ll have this marked and call for a discussion based on the results.” The two stood and left the office, heading home in silence, both lost in their own thoughts.  
Eren unlocked the apartment door and Rivaille followed him in, “so, what did you think of the test?”   
“I’ll tell you if you tell me how you ended up full of holes when all you went to do was get groceries,” Rivaille replied smirking.   
Sighing Eren took a seat on the couch in the living room, Rivaille followed taking a seat beside him. “I was waiting in line to pay for my groceries when a group of robbers burst in, I took everyone to safety in the back, got shot once when taking one of the cashiers. I went back to the front and tried to knock them all out, they worked in pairs, I took out a pair and was about to get the next when one of them saw me, they began to shoot but I dodged all the bullets. One of them said that it would be easier to take me out if,” now Eren stared Rivaille dead in the eyes, “captain, Rivaille was there, they said that captain Rivaille would definitely have shot me by now.” Rivaille avoided his gaze, “I hesitated hearing your name and that’s when they got me. They had a pretty good aim but I was simply faster than the bullets so managed to avoid getting hit in any critical areas.   
Rivaille still wasn’t looking at him so Eren sighed, “You don’t have to tell me anything if you don’t want to Rivaille, but I would like to know your story so I can help.”   
Now Rivaille looked at him, sorry written all over his face but he didn’t speak a word. Nodding Eren got up and headed towards the kitchen, he still had a chapter to write and the best way to get the ideas flowing was through cooking so that’s exactly what he did. Rivaille watched him throughout the entire process.   
Eren had finally finished typing his ideas, it was early in the morning, five, six, Rivaille had fallen asleep in his seat, and Eren had carried him to bed carefully tucking him in. He packed the food up and headed towards the homeless shelter once again. He gave the lady the food and helped distribute it throughout the hungry masses, before he noticed it was already eleven, so he headed home.   
Upon his return he saw Rivaille typing away on the laptop, expression serious, Eren smiled, “Did you change your mind about telling me your story?”  
Rivaille jumped and glared at him, “Where were you?”  
“I was at the homeless shelter, we couldn’t possibly eat all the stuff I made last night and there isn’t enough room in the fridge to store it all.” Eren replied still smiling.  
Rivaille scowled before turning back to the laptop screen and typing. Eren headed towards the kitchen to make lunch. Settling for something simple so as not to disturb the boy as he wrote his story, word by word, chapter by chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long, I hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I got lazy.  
> Enjoy.

“Here,” Rivaille handed Eren a few sheets of paper. “My story, I didn’t know how to write it in chapters so I wrote the whole thing.”   
Eren smiled, accepting the pages, “I know, I wrote it in detail but I guess that wouldn’t be very interesting, wait here I’ll go get mine.”  
Rivaille grabbed his arm, “No, wait, read mine then simply tell me yours, I don’t like to read.”  
Eren smiled, “Fine, I can do that so, I’ll get to it,” he sat down and began to read. 

When I was ten, my parents died in an accident, I didn’t have any relatives so I was sent to an orphanage. I stayed there for a bit before I got adopted by this kind looking couple, at first I was happy that I would have a family again even if it wasn’t the same as my old one it would mean that I had people that would love me and that I would love.   
My step-mom was really nice and doted on me all the time, we were stuck together like glue, spending all our time together. My step-dad was another story, he didn’t even acknowledge my existence and I soon learned to be wary of him.   
One day mom bought me a really expensive new toy and dad got mad. After I went to bed, in the middle of the night I heard her screams, and the next morning she was limping, and was covered in cuts and bruises. But, she acted as though nothing was wrong, after that I never asked for anything but after that first night once a week I’d always wake to her screams.   
One day I brought home a stray cat I had found on the way back from school and brought it home, dad found it and drowned it then asked who brought it home and I said it was me, I got my very first beating. That night her screams were worse than before and at one point they just stopped. The next morning I woke up on my own and noticed that I was late for school, I went to find out why mom hadn’t woken me and I found her on the floor of her room bloodied, bruised and battered, he was asleep on the bed surrounded by empty bottles. I tied to wake her but she wouldn’t wake and I realised that he had killed her.  
I got mad grabbed one of the bottles and hit him over the head with it, then stabbed him a few times with broken glass. Once I had calmed down and realized what I had done I staged to look as though he had killed her then killed himself before grabbing some money and necessities and running away.   
I ended up at a strip bar, I asked the owner, Petra, if I could work there but she said she didn’t hire anyone that was underage. Dejected I began to service the patrons of the bar in the parking lot, after a few nights of this Petra caught me giving someone a blowjob and said that if I was just going to end up doing that she might as well hire me.   
I worked for Petra for a couple years, she owned a small apartment above the bar and let me live there with her. I liked dancing so it was a pretty good job. But, one day some ignorant teenager decided to throw his stupid cigarette but on the little strip of grass at the front of the bar and not stamp it out. I was at the grocery store and when I came back all that was left was the charred ruins of the building and Petra’s burned corpse. I’ve hated cigarettes since.   
After losing everything I went back to being a prostitute on the streets, after a few months one of the fat-ass customers decided to play dirty so I beat the shit out of him and stole his wallet. Erwin, the local gang leader saw everything and asked me to join and I agreed.   
I was a fast learner so I quickly went up the ranks and became Erwin’s right hand man, if I wished I could have even beaten him and taken over the position as the head of the group but I didn’t want that so I stayed as the right hand.  
One day a traitor killed Erwin in his sleep and was going to take over, I got mad and killed him for betraying us but that made me the leader, the rest of the gang didn’t know about my strength, they thought I had whored myself into the position of right-hand man and since the guy hadn’t been very strong they thought I killed him on accident.   
People have been trying to kill me and get the position of gang leader for a while. I wanted to get out of there and you finding me and taking me in was the perfect opportunity, but I couldn’t get close to you and lose you again so I ran. But I know you will survive, you’re strong after all. By the way, my name isn’t actually Rivaille, it’s Levi, Levi Ackerman.  
Eren looked up from the sheets to find a swaying Rivaille, Levi, eyes wide, “you, you’re an Ackerman?” he whispered shocked.   
Rivaille looked at him, confused, “Yes? Is there something wrong with that?”  
“D-do you know a M-Mikasa Ackerman?” He asked nervously.  
Levi furrowed his brow, “Mikasa? Never heard of her.”  
Recognition dawned on Levi’s face, “I found a picture of a girl like that once in my mom’s jewellery box but when I asked her about it she became tight lipped and didn’t say anything. Why do you ask?”  
“I-I knew her,” Eren mumbled, a sad expression taking over his features.  
Levi froze, “You knew her?”  
Eren nodded glumly, “She died.”  
“How?” Levi whispered.  
“During the escape.”  
“Escape?”  
Eren sighed and shifted into a more comfortable position before pulling Levi down to sit beside him, the boy didn’t struggle. “When I was little I used to go to this park and play with a group of kids, Annie, Reiner, and Bertolt. One day they said they wanted me to meet someone behind the hill that overlooked the park, I went along with them and they introduced me to a man dressed in all black. He had a very scary smile and kept looking me up and down and then he knocked me out and I woke up in a cage in a cellar. Things escalated from there, there were three safe rooms where all the kids would escape to from the ones that were truly evil, the rooms were a safe haven and all the new arrivals were taken there after they woke up.   
“Tests were performed on all of us and we were poked and prodded by doctors and scientists day in, day out. It was a routine of sorts really, once in a while, we never knew how long in between since we had no way to tell time or day, about fifteen of us were taken and tested after a while some would come back while others never did. We taught ourselves first aid and began to sneak into the test rooms after the tests were performed in order to grab the kids that might still be alive in the pile of dead. We’d all go to the three safe rooms2, one for the girls, one for the guys, and one a mutual. There were a few nice ones that would have the duty of supplying us with basics and explaining things to us but we were all mostly on our own. As you got older and harder to test on they’d kill you so they never did receive the long term effects of the drugs they filled us with.”  
Eren stared blankly at the wall lost in thought for a moment before continuing. “As we grew older we replaced the kids before us and took care of the new arrivals. When I came in Mikasa was the one that took care of me, she was sort of like a sister throughout my time there.”  
“How did you escape?” Levi whispered, looking up at Eren with fear in his eyes.   
Eren chuckled and pecked him on the cheek before replying, “Armin, my best friend and my first love, he, Mikasa and I snuck around a bit and managed to find a floor plan of sorts. Armin devised the entire thing and we all began to sneak out when the guards switched duty, we would have all made it as well if Annie hadn’t betrayed us. She was sleeping with one of the scientists and told them of our little plan after it had begun we could see the door when the guards caught up and began to shoot us all down, only a handful of us escaped, all wounded. We got to authorities and told them what had happened, they sent us all to the hospital and went to the hideout and busted the group. Sadly none of the kids survived, not even Annie was spared, the handful of us that escaped were badly injured and I was the only one that made it.”   
“It’s not your fault, they would have died even if you hadn’t planned to escape, and in fact you saved many kids to come!” Levi reasoned.   
Eren smiled down at him, “I know, but it still hurts, Levi, it’s not fair.”   
Levi slumped and stared off into the distance.   
“Well, I guess I should start on those pies I promised Sasha,” Eren said, moving Levi off his lap and heading towards the kitchen.   
“I’ll help,” Levi stated following close behind.  
Levi followed Eren’s instructions as they set to work making pies containing various fruit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post one more chapter after this one and if enough people want to read this I'll continue with it.


End file.
